


[Podfic of] Behind the Wallpaper by voodoochild

by originally reads (originally)



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Mindfuck, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> Evelyn Poole opens a door: memento mori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Behind the Wallpaper by voodoochild

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Behind the Wallpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392172) by [voodoochild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild). 



[Download MP3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VI/%5bPenny%20Dreadful%5d%20Behind%20the%20Wallpaper.mp3) | Duration: 00:11:12

**Author's Note:**

> Part of [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/333371.html).
> 
> Thanks to Drea for giving blanket permission, and also for writing something so fabulous that as soon as I read it, I went 'I have to podfic this!' even though I'd already recorded all the Awesome Ladies stuff I'd planned. ♥


End file.
